The Deadly Seven
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: The seven Haruno kids were cursed to take after the Seven Deadly Sins. When Sakura runs away to Konoha, all turns normal. But you can't bury the past. Will her siblings be able to drag her back to their world of crime?


**Hello! Here's a new fic I made after**** watching part of the movie _Se7en _on Halloween with my friends. It was so scary! What if that really happened? OMG WEIRDNESS! And after that, I watched _Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber_ and it was kind of scary. It was just really gory and I realized I will never eat a meat pie again(because of the movie). So yeah, there is some gore described in how the people were killed. Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

**Anyways, I actually have no idea where I want this one to go.**

**And...read! (I guess)**

**_Disclaimer: Heeeeeeey, a disclaimer goes here! It says that I don't own Naruto or anything like that. If I did, would I be one fanfiction? I don't think I would be. _****_SO SHUT YO FACE! (Ah, I'm such a hostile little bitch :D)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Somewhere...)<strong>_

In a dark building stood six brothers and sisters. The eldest was sitting casually in a chair.

He had short, spiky jet black hair and had an air of arrogance around him. The man had a tattoo of a snake shaped as a number one on the back of his neck. His proud black eyes looked coldly at the clock and he chuckled. The tall man stood up.

"Niku, don't you think it's time for our second sibling to come back?" He said, handing a photo to his sister.

"She has been gone for a while, Kyosuke. I'm starting to miss her." A woman said, flipping her long, dark red hair behind her shoulder. She was tall and wore a revealing black halter gown which showed an odd tattoo of a snake on her breast. The snake was shaped like the number three. She passed the photo to her younger brother, Ryuu.

"Oh? I forgot that she was even gone." Unlike his older sister, he was medium sized with bright red hair and the snake tattoo on his back was shaped like the number 4. His greedy black eyes eyed the last rice ball on the table. Ryuu tossed the photo to his younger sister, Shitto.

"Her? I hate that dumb bitch..." The woman muttered from across the room. She was short and had spiky black hair with bangs that covered up the side of her face. On her right cheek was the small snake tattoo, shaped like a five. Her green eyes glared enviously at the photo she held in her hand. She crushed it and threw it on the ground.

"Take it, Taida." Shitto snapped at her younger brother.

"Ugh...don't toss it on the ground, Shitto. Now I have to go grab it..." Taida drawled. He had spiky black hair and glared at her with his dark green eyes. Taida built big which was funny because he never worked out. Come to think of it, he was too lazy to really do anything. If you looked closely, there was a tattoo of a snake shaped like a six on his forearm. He passed the photo to his twin brother, Ryōri.

Ryōri was munching happily on a bag of chips and just set the photo down on the table. He wasn't fat but was just chubby enough to be cute. He was the youngest out of the seven, after all. He had spiky black hair and cute little dark green eyes. Ryōri's tattoo was on his left shoulder and it was of a snake shaped as a seven.

"How we gonna bring her back to us? She's pretty damn stubborn." Taida said.

"We're the Deadly Seven. Of course we can." Kyosuke said arrogantly.

"Thinking...takes too much effort." He mumbled.

"We can lure her back here. Trust me, all it takes is a couple unusual murders and she'll come running." Ryuu said.

"Ooh! Can I do one big brother?" Ryōri exclaimed, with his mouth full of chips.

"Yes, we'll model the murders after ourselves. It'll be perfect..." Kyosuke said with a sinister smile on his face.

.=.

.=.

.=.

.=.

_**(Later, in Konoha...)**_

_**.=.**_

_**.=.**_

_**.=.**_

_BANG!_

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk angrily. How could this be? There had been six murders in just one week! Who was doing this? And why were they all in Konoha?

"God, I need a drink. What the hell am I supposed to do about this?" She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Something occurred to her.

Could it have been the Akatsuki? It couldn't have been, once you saw the victim of the first murder. An affiliate, maybe? But what was the motive? The murder ranged from ages 17-55 and the victims had no relation towards each other whatsoever. And the murders in itself were...shocking and bizarre.

It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. The first was (shockingly) Zetsu. He was found and reported dead at an alley in Konoha. Apparently, he had been drinking and was attacked. It pissed her off how he came in without anyone noticing. Word was that Madara was super pissed.

The second was of a prostitute, found dead in the red lantern district. After that was a greedy businessman killed while walking home from work.

The fourth of them was of a successful woman. She was someone, with a perfect life and good looks. Tsunade inwardly suspected that this murder was just out of pure envy.

The fifth was of an extremely lazy man who ironically died from fighting his attacker to the point of death.

The most recent murder (which was yesterday) was of a obese man forced to eat himself to death.

Some might say that these murders were random, but there was one thing that connected them all.

The bodies all had numbers in certain spots.

Zetsu had the number 1 on the back of his neck while the second had the number 3 near her breast. Why did they skip the number 2 in particular?

The next had number 4 on his back and victim number four had the number 5 on her right cheek.

Victims number five had the number 6 on his forearm. And finally, the last had the number 7 on his shoulder.

She needed to know what was going on immediately. These murders had to be stopped.

"Shizune! Get Sakura over here, will ya? I need her!" She yelled.

The petite black haired woman yelled 'OK' from the back room and rushed off to find Sakura.

(A few minutes later...)

I was walking, doing my daily rounds around the hospital. In truth, I wasn't really doing anything. It was kind of laid back day.

I sat in a chair, watching the news. The big story of the day was that six people were recently murdered.

"-he murders are extremely bizarre. There have been six murders, all of random ages ranging from 17-55. The gender selection is also random but a representative from the police says there are numbers on the body."

"The first victim had a number 1 carved on the back of his neck. The killer skipped the number two and the second victim had a 3 on her breast. The third had a 4 on his back and the fourth had a 5 carved onto her face."

"The fifth victim had a six carved on his forearm and the last had a seven on his shoulder."

I stopped. Numbers on the bodies in specific spots? It sounded like something they would do...

No, I promised myself that I wouldn't think about this all over again.

But these murders sounded like something they would do! How stupid were they? I clenched my fists, trying to hold back my fury.

What were they trying to pull? What kind of stunt was this? Idiots!

The door flew open and Shizune ran in. She was panting.

"Oh! What's wrong, Shizune?" I said.

"-eh, Tsunade needs you. Huff...that took forever!" She said.

"I'll go see her. Thank you, Shizune." I said politely.

I packed up for the day and checked out of the hospital. I had the feeling that this had something to do with the recent killings.

I walked into the office and saw Tsunade working on a huge stack of papers. Her office was cluttered with files and the blackboard behind her desk had a complex web. She glanced up.

"Oh! There you are! I need your help." She said.

"For what?" I said.

"Have you heard about the murders? I need you to help me find the killer." She said.

"Why me?" I replied nervously.

"Because you are the only ninja in Konoha that has the brainpower to solve this. It's baffled the police force so they forced the matter onto me. Kakashi and Naruto and the others are on missions so I need you." She said.

"Oh, ok! So what have we got?" I said carefully. She didn't need to know that I had an idea of who was behind this.

Tsunade showed me a file. I glanced over the photos and noticed something immediately.

"Look!" I said, pointing to the hands of the victims

"What...?" She said. On Zetsu's hand was the word 'PRIDE' written in Kanji with blood.

For the second, there was 'LUST' written with red henna in swirly handwriting on the woman's hands.

The third had 'GREED' on his and the fourth had 'ENVY' written on her hands. The fifth had 'SLOTH' and the last was 'GLUTTONY'.

"The Seven Deadly Sins..." Tsunade mumbled.

"No, that's wrong." I said fearfully. So that was it. They were behind this, as I suspected.

"What? Why?" She said.

"There are only six. They skipped the second, Wrath." I said.

Me.

"But why are they doing this?" I thought quietly to myself.

I stood up. "Tsunade-sama, I promise I'll help you as soon as possible." I said.

"Are you doing anything this weekend? Maybe you could work on it." She said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to visit my family this weekend. This will be the first family reunion we'll have." I said, hiding a smile. Technically, it was true.

"Alright. I'll see you on Monday." She said, burying her head back in the mass of papers.

I walked back to my house. It was a rather blustery day and the cold wind blew through my hair.

I had to see them.

Now, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. I'll start off at the beginning of my messed up life.

My mom and dad were your average successful ninjas. The Haruno clan flourished in Konoha as one of the top three clans in the village.

But nobody knew about our curse.

My great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was just like us. She was successful and the clan was popular.

There was a man who loved her a lot but she thought that they were just best friends. When it came time for her to marry someone, she picked someone else instead her best friend. Out of jealousy, he cursed her by saying that the seventh generation of Harunos would be cursed by taking after the Seven Deadly Sins.

Her friend disappeared after that but the curse still remained. Great (x6) Grandmother tried to prevent it the best she could but it was done.

And aren't I lucky? I happen to be the seventh generation Haruno and I also happened to have seven brothers and sisters. What a coincidence, right?

The eldest is my brother Kyosuke. He embodies Pride in almost every manner possible. I am the second eldest, and somehow I personify Wrath. I think its because I get pissed off a lot.

Anyway, the third is my sister Niku. Her sin is Lust (which makes sense if you knew the number of guys she's dated). The fourth is my brother Ryuu. His is Greed.

After that is my little sister Shitto. She is Envy personified. Seriously! She always tries to be better than us but it just doesn't work out for her.

And there are my two twin brothers. Technically, Taida would be the sixth. His sin is Sloth (which was just hell for my mom). He is the laziest guy alive! I'm surprised he's not fat...

Anyway, the last of us is little Ryōri. His is Gluttony. If you see him, Ryōri is **ALWAYS** eating something. No matter what kind of food it is, he eats it. He's the only one of us that is remotely sane.

I arrived in front of the brick building that was my apartment building and went inside. The lobby was nice and toasty, and I headed up to my house. Inside, I packed my bags and a note on the counter, saying I was on a family trip. I checked the clock, it was around 5 PM.

I walked out of the gates of Konoha and headed for the sound village. I looked back and saw the city lighting up with color and the sky turning dark. I left with a feeling of doubt in the pit of my stomach.

Was I ever going to come back here again?

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that's all for the first chapter! It's moving along quite nicely but I kinda hated how I ended it.<strong>

**So these are the lovely Deadly Seven! (In age order):**

**Kyosuke (eldest)**  
><strong>Sakura<strong>  
><strong>Niku<strong>  
><strong>Ryuu<strong>  
><strong>Shitto<strong>  
><strong>Taida<strong>  
><strong>Ryōri<strong>

**Ooh, fun fact for ya! Some of the names of Sakura's siblings mean what they are in Japanese:**

**Lust-Niku (It's actually supposed to be Nikuyoku but what kind of a name is that? I shortened it :D)**  
><strong>Envy-Shitto<strong>  
><strong>Sloth-Taida<strong>  
><strong>Gluttony-Ryōri {It literally means food in Japanese! Isn't that a hoot?}<strong>

**The other names I picked at random cuz they sounded Japanese.**

**Comments? Questions? Please hit the review button!  
><strong>**[_And yes, I am on my hands and knees begging shamelessly for reviews. Sue me for wanting feedback_]**


End file.
